


Хочешь я тебе открою главный секрет?

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлина не мучили кошмары, пока в дом не въехал новый жилец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь я тебе открою главный секрет?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/gifts), [Lori May](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lori+May).



Мерлина никогда раньше не мучили кошмары. До этой ночи. Сейчас же он лежал, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь прийти в себя. Сердце в груди бешено колотилось, норовя вот-вот выскочить наружу.  
Что ему приснилось, Мерлин не запомнил, но осталось ощущение липкого всепоглощающего страха и нестерпимой боли одиночества. С чего такое могло вдруг привидеться, Мерлин объяснить не мог. Перед сном он не читал ничего из своих любимых детективных триллеров и не смотрел ни одного ужастика. Просто пришел с работы, закончил с документами и упал без сил в кровать, заснув, как только голова коснулась подушки. И вот, получите-распишитесь, кошмар.  
За окном неожиданно просигналили, от чего Мерлин чуть не свалился с кровати, резко дернувшись от неожиданности. Бросил быстрый взгляд на часы – три ночи! – и спустил на пол босые ноги, намереваясь посмотреть, кто (если бы не кошмар) разбудил бы Мерлина.  
Выглянув в окно, Мерлин увидел отъезжающий грузовик, а возле входа в подъезд – гору коробок. Кто-то переезжает так поздно? Любопытство взяло верх и Мерлин, накинув халат, вышел на балкон понаблюдать, кто станет его новыми соседями сверху.  
Зябко поежившись от легкого ночного ветерка, Мерлин запахнул полы халата посильнее и перегнулся через широкое каменное ограждение балкона.  
Возле подъезда вперед-назад мимо лавочки ходил светловолосый парень, громко ругаясь с кем-то по телефону. Закончив разговор, нарушитель спокойствия уселся на лавочку и, подняв голову, – то ли желая посмотреть на звезды, то ли спросить у неба, за что ему такое, Мерлин точно не знал, – заметил его и крикнул:  
– Разбудил?  
– Ты сейчас и остальных разбудишь, – ответил Мерлин.  
– Все равно уже скоро вставать, подумаешь, часом раньше, часом позже, – донеслось нахальное снизу, после чего парень снова поднес телефон к уху, ответив на звонок, и возобновил ругань, распекая кого-то, на чем свет стоит.  
Мерлин скривился и вернулся в спальню. Немного подумав, сходил на кухню, достал из холодильника бутылку воды и снова вышел на балкон.  
– Эй! – снова перевесившись через ограждение, позвал Мерлин и, дождавшись, когда самодовольный тип поднимет голову, с наслаждением вылил на него холодную воду, – тебе тогда и вовсе незачем ложиться. С добрым утром! – крикнул Мерлин и вернулся в квартиру, полностью удовлетворенный своей маленькой местью. Пускай этот нахальный, самодовольный тип знает, что и такого, как он можно обломать.  
Вздохнув, Мерлин скинул халат и забрался в разворошенную, еще теплую кровать. Не повезло ему на этот раз с соседом. Как жаль, что Моргана съехала. За те пару месяцев, что она жила в квартире сверху, они успели подружиться и частенько проводили вечера вместе, за чашечкой чая и рассказами из детства. Но недавно Моргана сорвалась с места и спешно уехала в Париж, даже толком не успев попрощаться и объяснить, почему так торопится.  
Из сбивчивых слов почти опаздывающей на самолёт Морганы в половине шестого утра, Мерлин успел только понять, что, возможно в ее квартиру заселится ее брат, если Моргана уговорит его, если же нет – квартиру выставят на торги.  
Похоже, она брата все же не уговорила, раз уж сейчас внизу находился этот самодовольный тип. Потому что, судя по тому немногому, что доводилось слышать от Морганы, брат у нее был справедливый и добрый, «хоть и задница временами».  
Мерлин взбил подушку, завернулся в одеяло, устраиваясь поудобнее и намереваясь проспать перед работой еще пару часов, но тут снова раздался автомобильный гудок, а затем, несмотря на закрытое окно, донёсся грохот и отборные маты.  
Похоже, поспать Мерлину сегодня все же не дадут. Накрыв голову подушкой, он уже тихо ненавидел своего знакомого.  
***  
Мерлин увидел своего соседа спустя три дня. Сам он был измучен непрекращающимися еженощными кошмарами и был нерасположен к беседам. Совсем.  
– Хей! – широко улыбнулся тот, – прости, что тогда разбудил тебя.  
Мерлин кивнул, хмуро окинув его взглядом. Нужно было признать, справедливости ради, что парень был красив, словно с обложки модного глянцевого журнала: растрепанные светлые волосы, голубые глаза, а еще мышцы… много мышц, заметно перекатывающихся под тонкой тканью белой сорочки при каждом движении. Мерлин нервно сглотнул и отвел взгляд, уставившись куда-то поверх широкого плеча. Не хватало еще глупо попасться на разглядывании.  
– Ты же не обиделся? – перестав улыбаться, нахмурился сосед.  
– Да нет, что ты. Подумаешь, просто заснул на совещании прямо перед своим выступлением с докладом, обычное дело, – криво ухмыльнулся Мерлин, пытаясь протиснуться мимо загородившего ему проход парня.  
– Извини, служба доставки два раза перепутала адреса и возила мои вещи с одного конца города в другой. А я только прилетел из другой страны, поэтому был на взводе, – принялся оправдываться тот.  
Мерлин выслушал его и все же протиснулся мимо, умудрившись даже не коснуться:  
– Ты прощен, а теперь мне нужно идти, я спешу, – сухо ответил Мерлин, конечно же, не приняв извинения.  
Он еще долго будет помнить тот нагоняй, что получил от начальства. Поэтому здесь простые извинения не помогут. Сосед что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Мерлин уже не расслышал – включил плеер погромче и надел наушники, надеясь взбодриться после кошмарных сновидений.  
***  
Вечером этого же дня, когда Мерлин уже почти заснул за просмотром дурацкой комедии, в дверь позвонили. Нехотя поднявшись, он поплелся открывать – не в его правилах было держать гостей на пороге, хоть и незваных.  
– Эээм… – распахнув дверь, Мерлин удивленно уставился на своего соседа сверху, – как ты узнал, где я живу?  
– Высчитал, – улыбнулся тот.  
– Высчитал? – переспросил Мерлин.  
– Ага. Вспомнил, откуда ты ночью полил меня, и оказалось, что твоя квартира находится прямо под моей, – он улыбнулся и потряс упаковкой пива с несколькими пачками чипсов, – впустишь извиниться?  
Мерлин усмехнулся и почему-то отступил. Этот парень, имени которого Мерлин до сих пор не знал, чем-то его притягивал.  
– Кстати, меня зовут Артур, – словно прочитав его мысли, представился сосед.  
– Мерлин, – машинально ответил тот и пожал протянутую ладонь, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Артур с трудом удерживает свою ношу одной рукой.  
– Ну что, за знакомство? – Артур расположился на диване и кинул Мерлину банку пива. Поймав ее, Мерлин подумал: «а почему бы и нет?» и, согласно кивнув, банкой отсалютовал Артуру.  
***  
Мерлин не помнил, как ушел Артур. В памяти отложилось лишь то, что тот оказался не такой уж задницей, какой показался сначала, и то, что початая бутылка виски, оставшаяся у него еще с посиделок с Морганой, явно была лишней.  
Мерлин лежал в гостиной, заботливо укрытый пледом, не рискуя делать резких движений. Несмотря на жуткое похмелье, плюс в его состоянии все же был: ночью его не преследовали невнятные кошмары.  
Где-то в ногах завибрировал телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим. Мерлин кое-как дополз до него. На дисплее высветилось имя – звонила мама.  
Мерлин сдавленно застонал, проклиная вчерашний вечер и Артура за компанию. В таком состоянии разговор с родителями приравнивался к пыткам, но еще хуже было бы не ответить. Со второго раза попав в значок приема вызова, Мерлин неровно провел пальцем по экрану и ответил на звонок.  
На этот раз разговор оказался коротким. Хунит лишь сообщила, что вечером они с отцом собираются приехать и повесила трубку. Похмелье у Мерлина мгновенно прошло, и его буквально ветром сдуло с дивана. Хорошим таким, ураганным ветром.  
Он заметался по квартире, не зная за что хвататься в первую очередь, потому что бардак был везде. Абсолютно.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Мерлин боролся с пылесосом, вытаскивая его на свет божий из кладовки. На пороге вновь оказался Артур, бодрый и свежий. Еще и отвратительно жизнерадостно улыбающийся. Мерлин с трудом подавил желание стукнуть его по светловолосой голове щеткой от пылесоса.  
– Ты меня отвлекаешь, – вернувшись к своему прерванному занятию, кинул он через плечо.  
– О, уборка! А я думал, ты будешь дрыхнуть до обеда, после чего мучиться похмельем до вечера. Я тебе даже холодной минералки принес, – усмехнулся Артур, поставив на стол запотевшую бутылку.  
– Спасибо за беспокойство, но что-то я сомневаюсь, что именно поэтому ты здесь, – фыркнул Мерлин, воюя с запутавшимся шнуром от пылесоса.  
– Буду знать, что когда ты невыспавшийся и с глубокого похмелья, становишься редкостной задницей, – с легкостью распутав завязанный в несколько узлов шнур, Артур отобрал у Мерлина пылесос и быстро собрал его.  
– Я не задница, – с удивлением наблюдая за ним, ответил Мерлин далеко не так язвительно, как мог, – где ты этому научился? Не похоже, чтобы ты сам убирался или что-то в этом роде.  
– Тогда тебя туда что-то ужалило. Иначе с чего бы с утра после попойки ты вдруг затеял уборку? – Артур облокотился на щетку и приподнял в ожидании бровь, с успехом проигнорировав вопросы Мерлина.  
– Вечером приедут родители, не хочется ударить лицом в грязь, – нехотя ответил Мерлин.  
– О-о-о, теперь понятно, – усмехнулся Артур, – тогда тебе повезло, что у меня сегодня выходной. Я спасу тебя, о, прекрасная Брунгильда!  
– Задница! – не удержавшись, засмеялся Мерлин и кинул в кривляющегося Артура диванной подушкой.  
И его почему-то даже не удивило, что Артур предложил ему помощь, и что сам он ее безоговорочно принял.  
***  
Благодаря Артуру уборка прошла на удивление быстро и уже спустя несколько часов они обедали на кухне сооруженными наспех бутербродами, запивая все это растворимым кофе.  
– Теперь ты перестанешь в панике делать себе экстренную эпиляцию? – толкнув Мерлина плечом, подколол его Артур.  
– Эпиляцию? – удивился Мерлин.  
– Рвать на себе волосы, – со смешком пояснил Артур.  
На протяжении всей уборки Мерлин больше паниковал, чем прибирался. Артур не переставал издеваться над ним, но от дела не отвлекался. Они препирались как старая супружеская пара, не обращая внимания на то, что толком были знакомы от силы сутки.  
– Угу, на время, – пробормотал Мерлин с набитым ртом, – до тех пор, пока не приедут родители, и мама не начнет меня пытать на предмет наличия у меня парня.  
– Парня? – удивленно переспросил Артур, едва не подавившись кофе. – А у тебя его нет?  
– Представь себе. У меня уже такое ощущение, что я проклят. Стоит кому-то узнать, какие у меня интересы, сбегают в панике, словно от чумы, а я-то всего лишь люблю читать, предпочитаю походам в клубы прогулки в парке и так далее по списку. Слишком старомоден по нынешним меркам.  
– Не говори ерунды, просто тебе, похоже, еще не встретился твой человек, – хлопнул его по плечу Артур.  
– Ты читаешь женские романы? Или нет! Ты их пишешь! Я прав? Признавайся! – сразу же напал на него Мерлин, чувствуя, если не отойти от этой темы, то разговор примет совершенно другой, более откровенный оттенок, чего допускать было никак нельзя.  
Вместо ответа последовала звонкая затрещина.  
– Эй! – возмущенно воскликнул Мерлин, – за что?  
– Больше не надейся на мое сочувствие, – допивая кофе, фыркнул Артур.  
– Пффф... И вообще, вали уже к себе, мне еще ужин готовить, – поднимаясь из-за стола, сказал Мерлин. После разговора с Артуром на душе стало легко, и тот нагло врал про сочувствие, Мерлин отчего-то был в этом уверен.  
– Ты умеешь готовить? – Артур приложил ладонь к груди и в шоке уставился на него.  
– Очень смешно, ага, – Мерлин поболтал в кружке остатки кофе и подумал, что вылить их на голову Артура будет, пожалуй, слишком жестоко: Мерлин любил сладкий кофе. Очень сладкий. И наверняка у Артура будет все липким…  
– Ну ты же не справился с пылесосом, как ты справишься с духовкой, а уж, тем более, с острым ножом? – продолжал издеваться Артур. – И вообще, я удивляюсь, как ты один живешь. Такой растяпа…  
Идея с кофе с каждым словом Артура казалась все заманчивей и заманчивей. Но Артур вовремя распознал его намерения и легко увернулся, поэтому теперь на столе и стуле красовались коричневые лужицы, а Артур самодовольно посмеивался рядом.  
– Придурок, – недовольно буркнул оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Мерлин и отвернулся к раковине, чтобы поставить туда грязную кружку, когда послышался грохот и сдавленный стон.  
Мерлин резко обернулся и застыл, не зная, то ли смеяться от нелепости ситуации, то ли плакать: Артур растянулся на полу, держась за голову, рядом лежал облитый кофе стул.  
– Ну и кто теперь растяпа, – пожурил его Мерлин, помогая подняться и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно ему захотелось обнять Артура и поцеловать в висок, даря поддержку. Мерлина не напугали эти мысли, потому что он еще в день знакомства отметил привлекательность своего нового соседа.  
– Ты. Это ведь на твоем кофе я поскользнулся, – пожаловался Артур, держась за голову и кривясь от прилипшей к груди и животу промокшей футболки.  
– Дай посмотрю, – попросил Мерлин, прикоснувшись к затылку Артура.  
От прикосновения пальцев тот зашипел, а Мерлин отчетливо почувствовал шишку. – Как ты так умудрился? – удивился он.  
– Не знаю, – проворчал Артур, но больше не издал ни звука, пока Мерлин ощупывал его «ранение».  
Мерлин достал из холодильника лед, обернул его полотенцем и заставил Артура, порывающегося уйти домой, приложить его к шишке.  
– Может ты сделал это специально? – усмехнулся Мерлин, уже не чувствуя обиду на Артура за недавние подколки.  
– Ага, конечно. Едва не проломил головой стол, чтобы присмотреть за тобой. Гениально! – сарказм так и сочился в словах раздраженного Артура. Тот почему-то разозлился сейчас и не смотрел на Мерлина, – и вообще, мне уже пора. Спасибо… за все, – Артур оставил на столе сверток и поднялся, – удачи на ужине.  
Мерлин недоумевающее смотрел ему вслед и еще пару мгновений на захлопнувшуюся за Артуром дверь, недоумевая, что это сейчас было.  
***  
Мерлин едва успел принять душ и одеться, как в дверь позвонили. Родители. Он кинулся открывать и сразу же попал в объятия матери. Она взъерошила ему волосы и расцеловала в обе щеки. Отец же просто пожал руку и похлопал по плечу.  
Родители не были у него всего год, но сложилось такое ощущения, что они не виделись целое десятилетие. Мерлин и не подозревал, что соскучился по ним настолько сильно. Все же разговоры по скайпу и телефону никогда не смогут заменить общение вживую.  
Мама не переставала восхищаться его внешним видом – Мерлин считал, что не изменился, но со стороны, похоже, было виднее, – и спрашивала про работу. Отец дал ему подзатыльник за то, что долгое время не приезжал домой. Все-таки, какие-то вещи с годами не меняются.  
Нервное напряжение, скопившееся за день в ожидании их приезда, начало постепенно спадать. Радость была сильнее и светлее, чем мрачные мысли.  
Все было нормально до того момента, пока они не сели за стол, и мама все же не задала первый вопрос про личную жизнь. От необходимости отвечать Мерлина спас звонок в дверь. Порадовавшись, он сбежал встречать нежданного спасителя, но открыв дверь, испытал порыв тут же ее захлопнуть – на пороге стоял Артур.  
Нет, не так. На пороге стоял очень красивый Артур. И вроде ничего особенного не было, но Мерлин завис. Он залюбовался и постарался запомнить каждую деталь: Артур был одет в обычные темно-синие джинсы и черное полупальто, в расстегнутом воротнике которого виднелась белая футболка. Но выглядело это очень эффектно. Для Мерлина, по крайней мере.  
– Привет. Извини, что мешаю, но я, кажется, забыл у тебя… – начал Артур.  
– Мерлин? Я не нашла…– в прихожую вышла Хунит и запнулась на середине фразы, увидев Артур. Мерлин зажмурился, уже предчувствуя, что сейчас будет, – О. Я вам помешала?  
– Мам, это не…– начал Мерлин, но Артур его неожиданно перебил.  
– Миссис Эмрис? Как я рад с Вами, наконец, познакомиться! Мерлин столько о Вас рассказывал! – Артур бережно взял Хунит за руку и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ее ладони, игнорируя «страшные» глаза Мерлина. – Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон, – он солнечно улыбнулся и, судя по смягчившемуся взгляду Хунит, заработал себе еще одного поклонника.  
– Пойдемте скорее за стол, мальчики! – воскликнула Хунит и исчезла на кухне, – расскажите, как вы познакомились!  
– Ты с ума сошел?! – прошипел Мерлин, дожидаясь, пока Артур снимет пальто. Под ним у Пендрагона оказалась еще и рубашка в крупную клетку. Сине-белую. Черт…  
– Успокойся. Я не устоял перед твоей печальной мордочкой и решил тебя спасти, – улыбнувшись, Артур взъерошил свои волосы, растрепав их еще сильнее, благодаря чему Мерлин едва не заработал сердечный приступ.  
– Тоже мне, рыцарь нашелся, – фыркнул Мерлин, – постой, что? Мордочкой?  
– Ух, сочту за комплимент, – усмехнулся Артур, пропустив мимо ушей возмущение Мерлина. – О, у меня и конь есть. Правда, стальной и не белый, но все же. Буду твоим персональным рыцарем, – подмигнув, он задорно улыбнулся и, взяв опешившего Мерлина за руку, повел на кухню.  
– У нас даже легенды нет! – свистящим шепотом попытался возмутиться Мерлин, уже даже не пытаясь узнать, что нашло на Артура днем.  
– Просто доверься мне, – прошептал Артур ему на ухо и, обняв за талию, прижал к себе.  
От горячего дыхания, осевшего на шее, и тихого голоса по телу Мерлина прокатилась приятная дрожь. Захотелось прижаться сильнее и почувствовать эти губы на своем лице, а руки… Но было нельзя. И не только из-за принципов, на которые Мерлин уже готов был махнуть рукой и сдаться. А из-за родителей, которых – стоило им войти на кухню – Артур сразу же очаровал своей улыбкой.  
***  
Как оказалось, Мерлин зря переживал. Артур легко и непринужденно отвечал на все вопросы родителей. Даже больше, стоило самому Мерлину что-нибудь начать говорить, касающееся их якобы знакомства или встреч, но запнуться на середине вымышленного рассказа, Артур подхватывал и с достоинством заканчивал за него, словно знал Мерлина всю жизнь.  
Мерлин очень переживал из-за того, что их ложь может раскрыться, но Артур под столом сжимал его руку в своей и это придавало странную уверенность и спокойствие.  
Терпению Мерлина пришел конец, когда Артур пообещал Хунит и Балинору приехать на Рождество и силой привезти их сына, если тот снова завалит себя работой. Извинившись, Мерлин встал из-за стола и вышел из кухни. Захотелось срочно побыть одному, поэтому он выскользнул на лестничную площадку и прижался спиной к стене справа от двери.  
Зачем Артуру это было нужно? Если он хотел помочь, то делал только хуже, проходясь ложью по застарелым душевным ранам Мерлина. И от этого было еще фиговее, чем от уже привычных нареканий матери.  
– Эй…– тихо позвал ставший за этот вечер уже родным голос, – что с тобой? Почему ты сбежал?  
Артур с беспокойством рассматривал Мерлина. Больше ничего в его взгляде понять было невозможно. Мерлин медленно вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и запрокинул голову, рассматривая бежевый потолок. Лишь бы не смотреть в эти сочувствующие глаза.  
– Просто устал, – отмахнулся он. Помолчал, после чего добавил, – Артур, зачем тебе это? – на непонимающий взгляд, пояснил: – Помогаешь мне. Ты бы мог сейчас нормально проводить время среди своих друзей и подружек, где-нибудь…  
– С чего ты взял, что я сейчас плохо провожу время? – недовольно, вопросом на вопрос, ответил Артур.  
Что-то кольнуло внутри, предостерегая, чтобы Мерлин не продолжал свою бессмысленную болтовню, но он, как всегда, не послушал интуицию.  
– Да ладно тебе, что может нравиться в моем обществе? К тому же, врать моим родителям, – грустно улыбнулся Мерлин, а в следующий момент не понял, что произошло, но его уже настойчиво вжимали в стену.  
Мерлин растерянно моргнул, оглядываясь по сторонам и видя темные коридоры и стражников за спиной растрепанного Артура. Снова моргнув, наваждение исчезло, и в мысли ворвался голос Артура, не предвещающий ничего хорошего:  
– Мерлин, ты самый наиполнейший идиот, раз так думаешь. Хунит и Балинор… Не лишай меня возможности, повидаться с этими замечательными людьми в нормальной обстановке! – прошипел он, но потом резко отстранился и, запустив руку себе в волосы, с силой их потянул и сдавленно выругался.  
Мерлин недоуменно наблюдал за ним, не понимая, что ему привиделось, и что означали слова Артура. И почему тот ведет себя так, словно сказал лишнее.  
– Извини, мне нужно идти. Попрощайся с родителями за меня, – попросил Артур и, не сказав больше ни слова, ушел.  
Такое поведение ввело Мерлина в еще большее недоумение. Второй раз за день, между прочим!  
Он постоял еще пару мгновений на лестнице, в надежде, что Артур вернется, но этого не случилось, и Мерлин вернулся в квартиру. Хунит с беспокойством выглянула в коридор:  
– Где Артур?  
– Он ушел, его срочно вызвали на работу, – соврал Мерлин, надеясь, что мама примет его нескладную ложь за чистую монету.  
– Вы поссорились? – прищурившись, спросила она.  
– Нет, все в порядке, правда, – Мерлин вымученно улыбнулся, – просто расстроился, что Артур так поспешно ушел.  
Хунит ободряюще улыбнулась, поверив Мерлину, и вернулась за стол. А Мерлин только сейчас понял, что Артур сбежал, оставив пальто. Что ж, теперь будет уважительная причина, чтобы подняться к нему. После чего уже вытрясти из Артура правду по поводу тех странных слов, что в порыве ярости сорвались с его губ. И этих внезапных перемен в поведении и уходов.  
Мерлин несколько раз вздохнул и присоединился к родителям, которые увлекли его разговорами о работе, доме и еще куче разных мелочей, не спрашивая больше про Артура.  
***  
После того, как родители уехали, Мерлин без сил опустился на кровать и тут же забылся беспокойным сном. Всю ночь ему снились высокие шпили с развевающимися на ветру красными знаменами с золотым драконом, длинные, полутемные коридоры, освещенные лишь кое-где зажженными факелами, и просторные покои, с камином и большой кроватью с темно-алым пологом.  
Мерлин подскочил посреди ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем и до утра не сомкнул больше глаз. Это вроде были и не кошмары, которые снились Мерлину последние несколько дней и которые он не запоминал, но внутри разрасталась такая боль, что хотелось выть.  
Пытаясь отвлечься, Мерлин напился кофе и включил телевизор, наткнувшись на какой-то средневековый фильм про рыцарей. При виде рыцарских турниров на него накатила тошнота, и странные видения – словно он вновь заснул – смешались с кадрами из фильма.  
Мерлину казалось, что он сходит с ума, когда перед глазами заплясали картинки с участием Артура: тот или сражался с кем-то на мечах, или спасал кого-то из лап неизвестной твари, или гордо восседал на троне с золотистым обручем на голове. Кажется, это все игры подсознания из-за того, что Мерлин назвал Артура рыцарем, а сейчас наткнулся на этот фильм. Плюс много думал о случившемся на лестничной площадке, вот воображение и разыгралось.  
В надежде избавиться от наваждения, Мерлин забрался в прохладный душ, но образы перед глазами стали только ярче: вот Артур хватает металлический кувшин и окатывает Мерлина с ног до головы ледяной водой.  
Едва не взвыв от досады, Мерлин выполз из душа. Даже не вытеревшись, он свернулся на кровати клубочком, обняв подушку. Он и правда сходит с ума. Столько нервничать нельзя. И работать. Нужно взять выходной, погулять в парке, сходить в кино, встретиться с друзьями. Да хоть что-нибудь сделать, что отвлечет его от насущных проблем.  
Задумавшись, Мерлин не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
***  
Мерлин уже долгое время так не высыпался. Без ночного бреда настроение было прекрасным. Он сладко потянулся, зевнул и сел на кровати. Кинул взгляд на электронные часы, стоявшие на столике рядом с кроватью и замер. Десять утра! Он проспал!  
Мерлин так резко соскочил с кровати, что едва не рухнул и не разбил нос, запутавшись в одеяле. Нужно было срочно найти телефон. Тот оказался в гостиной – как всегда, валялся на диване. Схватив его дрожащими от волнения пальцами, Мерлин уставился на дисплей, который показывал только заставку. Ни одного пропущенного звонка. Как такое может быть? И тут же понял, как, увидев на дисплее дату и день недели. Суббота. Сегодня была суббота!  
Рассмеявшись истеричным, переходящим во всхлипы, смехом, Мерлин рухнул на диван. Это же надо было… Дааа, он явно дошел до ручки, а вчерашнее его добило.  
В дверь позвонили, от чего Мерлин вздрогнул и выругался. Это уже слишком! Настроение испортилось. И следа не осталось от того приятного состояния, в котором Мерлин проснулся, поэтому он решил проигнорировать гостя.  
Но тот не унимался, и звонок раздался снова. А затем еще раз и еще. Такая настойчивость нервировала и Мерлин поднялся. Открывая дверь, он собирался высказать все, что думает о тех, кто по утрам выходного дня будит ни в чем не повинных людей. И неважно, что Мерлин проснулся раньше! Вот только все колкости и оскорбления застыли на языке, стоило увидеть, кто стоял на пороге его квартиры.  
Мерлин одновременно и обрадовался, и захотел позорно захлопнуть дверь перед носом Артура.  
– Я вчера забыл пальто, – натянуто улыбнувшись, пояснил тот, – и мобильник.  
Мерлин окинул его безразличным – как он надеялся – взглядом, и все же выбрал второе – с чувством захлопнул дверь.  
– Мерлин! – позвал Артур, – не будь идиотом!  
– Можешь подобрать пальто на улице, так уж и быть, я отдам тебе его. В окно! – зло буркнул Мерлин.  
Телефон. Так вот, значит, зачем вчера вечером приходил Артур. А Мерлин уже решил, что тот прикинулся идиотом и, правда, пришел помочь ему. Наивный!  
Он и сам не понимал, почему разозлился еще сильнее. День, так хорошо начавшись, потом явно не задался, а Артур попал под горячую руку, да. Этого объяснения Мерлин и решил придерживаться.  
– Ну уж нет. Открой немедленно! – Артур, похоже, не собирался успокаиваться, и Мерлин кровожадно захотел, чтобы тому на голову вылилась ледяная вода.  
Мерлину почему-то показалось, что Артур не договорил «я приказываю». Откуда взялось это ощущение, он понять так и не смог, но решил записаться на прием к психиатру.  
– Мерлин, – прорычал Артур.  
И Мерлин сдался. Снял с вешалки пальто и распахнул дверь, собираясь кинуть им в Артура, но его впихнули назад. Артур захлопнул дверь и схватил Мерлина за плечи, пристально заглядывая в глаза:  
– Не делай так больше, понял!  
– Ты…– Мерлин уже хотел послать его куда подальше, но Артур перебил.  
– Я знаю, что с тобой происходит и почему ты такой раздраженный, – не отпуская, но ослабляя хватку, сказал он, – не вздумай в таком состоянии оставаться один.  
– Да все со мной в порядке! – отпихнув его руки, Мерлин пошатнулся и если бы не Артур, рухнул на пол.  
– О да, поври мне еще. У тебя это получается хорошо только в одном случае, – прошипел он.  
– И в каком же? – так же с вызовом, задрав подбородок, поинтересовался Мерлин.  
– В том, когда скрываешь от меня свою магию! – ответил Артур и Мерлин понял, что сознание уплывает от него…  
***  
Вокруг было темно. Пахло свежестью, как после грозы. Мерлин проморгался и заметил темный силуэт, замерший в кресле.  
– Артур? – спросил он хриплым голосом. Голова раскалывалась, но, как ни странно, ему снова ничего не снилось.  
Силуэт встрепенулся, что-то уронив, и поднялся. Спустя минуту к губам Мерлина прижали стакан, с донышка которого падали холодные капли прямо на грудь.  
– Выпей, тебе станет легче, – тихо попросил Артур.  
Мерлин перехватил стакан своей рукой и осушил его до дна. Стало легче. Гораздо, легче.  
– Что это? – прокашлявшись, спросил он.  
– Одна замечательная настойка, которая справляется с мигренью гораздо лучше современных таблеток, – пояснил Артур, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
– Ты сказал… современных? – у Мерлина почему-то по спине пробежал холодок. Что-то было в этом… очень жутковатое.  
– Так, понятно. Значит, еще не вспомнил, – себе под нос проговорил Артур.  
– Что не вспомнил? – не задумываясь, переспросил Мерлин.  
– Этого я не могу тебе сказать, ты должен все сам…– начал было Артур, но тут Мерлин припомнил его фразу перед тем, как потерял сознание.  
– Магию, ты сказал, когда я скрываю от тебя свою магию. Что это значит? – Мерлин не заметил, как оказался рядом с Артуром и схватил его за грудки. Ярость вскипела внезапно. Из-за недопонимания, лжи и загадок. Мерлин так измучился за эти дни!  
– Тихо, Мерлин, успокойся, – прижав его руки своими, попросил Артур, почему-то поглядывая в окно. Мерлин тоже туда глянул. Ничего обычного, гроза начинается. Вот почему в спальне так приятно пахло свежестью, Артур, наверное, открывал окно… Стоп. Гроза? В октябре?!  
Похоже, на его лице что-то такое отразилось, потому что Артур сам начал рассказ:  
– Это из-за тебя. Твоя магия связана с природой. С веками ты стал еще сильнее, потому что люди в тебя верят до сих пор. И сейчас магия просыпается вместе с воспоминаниями. А из-за того, что творится вот тут, – Артур взъерошил Мерлину волосы, – с погодой и происходит такое.  
– Стой-стой-стой, – замотал головой Мерлин, непроизвольно скидывая руку Артура и лишаясь такого приятного тепла, – магия, воспоминания. Я не понимаю. Что происходит?  
Артур тяжело вздохнул:  
– Совру, если скажу, что не хотел этого сделать, но не в такой момент. Но придется.  
После этих слов Артур притянул Мерлина к себе и поцеловал. Практически невесомо. Но Мерлин почему-то снова потерял сознание.  
***  
Пещеры. Вокруг были темные пещеры, а в руке факел, огонь которого дрожал при каждом шаге, откидывая на стены неровные тени. Было слышно, как где-то далеко капает вода. Мерлин не знал, куда он шел, но чувствовал, что идет верным путем.  
– Юный чародей! – раздался насмешливый голос еще до того, как Мерлин вышел в просторный зал огромной пещеры, в центре которой возлежал большой дракон.  
– Килгарра, – Мерлин даже не удивился, поняв, что знает, как его зовут. И вообще – что перед ним лежал огромный дракон, которые по современным легендам существовали лишь в сказках.  
– Я рад, что ты, спустя столько веков скитания, наконец-то обрел свою половинку, – склонил тем временем перед ним голову Килгарра.  
– Половинку? – нахмурился Мерлин, выискивая в себе зацепки о том, что знает, о чем идет речь. Но ответов не находилось.  
– Вижу, Пендрагон тебе еще не все поведал, – понимающе усмехнулся – усмехнулся, мать его! – дракон, – но ничего, у него теперь на это предостаточно времени.  
– Килгарра! – прорычал Мерлин. – Мне нужны ответы. Без них я не уйду. Тебе об этом прекрасно известно!  
Мерлин чувствовал в себя странную силу, власть над драконом, поэтому и позволил себе разговаривать с ним именно в таком тоне, а не дрожать от страха, бегая в панике по пещерам.  
Килгарра почтительно склонил свою огромную голову:  
– Хорошо, юный чародей, я поведаю тебе одну историю, – Мерлин мог поклясться, что в глазах ящера плясали смешинки! Кажется, мысль записаться к психиатру была здравой и очень нужной… – Когда-то, когда на земле еще существовала магия, в Камелот пришел волшебник…  
– Так, хватит! – перебил Килгарру Мерлин, неожиданно вспомнив самое начало истории и как он, появившись в Камелоте, «познакомился» с Артуром, – ближе к делу.  
Килгарра вздохнул, как показалось, печально, после чего легко выдохнул, опалив Мерлина теплым дыханием. Перед глазами все поплыло и завертелось, и если бы Мерлин во время не оперся о стену пещеры рукой, рухнул бы на колени от груза внезапно открывшихся воспоминаний. Сражения, битвы, рыцари, магические твари, много тайн и обид, магия, Моргана и Артур… Артур!  
– Моргана, – выдохнул он, немного придя в себя, – она все помнит, но…  
– Ступай, юный чародей, твой король ждет тебя, – фыркнул Килгарра и уже в который раз за этот бесконечно долгий день Мерлин провалился в темноту.  
***  
Очнулся Мерлин в своей кровати. Его переполняла энергия, хотелось вскочить, найти Артура и вытрясти то, что он не помнил или не знал. Но Мерлин этого не сделал, потому что спину и живот приятно согревало знакомое тепло, даря такое привычное умиротворение. Ему и оборачиваться не нужно было, чтобы понять, кто был причиной этих ощущений.  
– Артур, – позвал Мерлин, уже совершенно иначе ощущая это имя.  
За спиной заворочались и тепло исчезло. Мерлин перевернулся на другой бок и успел увидеть, как зевнул и потянулся Артур, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
– А теперь лег назад, – посмеиваясь, приказал Мерлин, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Артур резко перестал зевать и уставился на него.  
– Мерлин? – с подозрением прищурился тот.  
Мерлин закатил глаза и сам дернул Артура к себе, устраиваясь поудобнее в его осторожных объятиях и с наслаждением отогреваясь в знакомом тепле.  
– Ты все вспомнил? – не отставал Артур.  
– Ага, почти. Дай мне минутку, и мы поговорим, – прижимаясь еще ближе и утыкаясь носом в его шею, попросил Мерлин.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это ощутимого подзатыльника.  
– За что на этот раз?! – вывернувшись из объятий и подскочив на кровати, завозмущадся Мерлин.  
– За то, что продал свою жизнь в обмен на мою! – накинулся на него Артур. – Жизнь! Идиот! И как ты до такого только додумался?!  
– До чего? – непонимающе переспросил Мерлин, не уступая Артуру в тоне.  
– А ты не помнишь? О, не притворяйся! Ты всегда был никчемным лгуном! – воскликнул Артур и, соскочив с постели, принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате. – Как давно я мечтал наорать на тебя. Нет, ну как только додумался!  
– Да что я сделал-то?! – Мерлин преградил путь мечущемуся Артуру. – Я, правда, не помню, – уже тише добавил он.  
– Продать за меня свою жизнь демону! – в сердцах выплюнул Артур.  
– Что? – у Мерлина внезапно пропал весь запал для ссоры.  
– Ты и правда не помнишь? – Артур с беспокойством заглянул ему в глаза и, дождавшись слабого кивка, обнял. – Прости. Я… я просто не мог без тебя столько веков. Из года в год одиночество съедало меня. А потом почему-то вернулась Моргана и отец. Они ничего не помнят, и я не знаю как, но они снова моя семья. Ну и сегодня, увидев твоих родителей, я не смог уйти.  
– Помнит, – невпопад сказал Мерлин, поморщившись от внезапно прострелившей голову боли. Словно кусочек мозаики прояснился и вернул на место недостающее воспоминание, – Моргана, по крайней мере.  
– Помнит? Но почему она ничего не сказала мне?  
– Она до сих пор не избавилась от чувства вины за то, что натворила. Она, как и ты…– Мерлин запнулся, не зная, какое лучше слово подобрать, – она тоже была бессмертной. После того, как она вернулась, уже без жажды заполучить власть, Моргана осознала, что натворила и все это время искала способ искупить свою вину. Зная это, теперь я понимаю, почему она так спешно уехала тогда. Она нашла меня.  
– Ее звонок стал неожиданностью. Я как раз собирался переезжать, и ее просьба пожить в ее квартире оказалась как нельзя кстати. Переехал, как только смог, – нахмурившись, объяснил Артур, – то есть, она позвала меня потому, что здесь жил ты?  
– Да. Она все знала, – согласился Мерлин, мысленно поблагодарив Моргану. Он ее простил.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – выдохнул Артур, – но это не отменяет того, что ты оставил меня!  
– Но я же вернулся, – уставившись на грудь Артуру, пробубнил Мерлин.  
– Спустя столько столетий! И как еще душу не догадался заложить? И где ты вообще встретил этого демона? – немного придя в себя от шока, вновь накинулся на него Артур.  
Мерлин позволил себе заткнуть все возмущения Артура поцелуем. Тот ответил сразу же, не менее страстно, чем только что орал на него. В груди заворочалось приятное чувство принадлежности. Как Мерлин скучал по этому – хоть и неосознанно, но скучал, и очень сильно.  
Артур первый разорвал поцелуй и потребовал:  
– Я все еще жду рассказ!  
– Ладно, – сдался Мерлин, увлекая и усаживая Артура рядом с собой на кровати, – демона я встретил случайно, на перекрестке, недалеко от Камелота, когда возвращался домой после того, как ты…– Мерлин запнулся, не находя в себе сил сказать это слово. – Красивая девушка, чертами лица чем-то похожая на тебя, предложила помощь, я был в таком состоянии, что согласился не раздумывая. Я не мог отпустить тебя на Авалон, где ты бы неизвестно сколько спал.  
Она просила душу, но я оказался слишком силен, и она не смогла ее забрать, поэтому забрала жизнь, чтобы многих магических свершений не случилось. Чувствую, там был замешан Мордред. Но неважно. Ее замысел не удался, вернулся ты, и случились другие значимые открытия, немногим отличающиеся от моих, – Артур слушал его не перебивая, только уткнулся носом в макушку, крепче сжимая в объятиях. – Вот только не знаю, почему я вернулся и…– Мерлин осекся, внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль напугала его до ужаса и он вцепился Артуру в плечи, – только не говори, что ты тоже заключил сделку с демоном!  
– Успокойся, нет, нет, – прижал его к себе Артур, – это Килгарра и, подозреваю, что Моргана.  
– Моргана…– задумчиво пробормотал Мерлин. Похоже, он только что нашел ответ. Моргана продала за него свою бессмертную душу. Вот почему Мерлин вернулся, только было еще какое-то условие.  
– Черт! – выругался Артур и достал телефон, догадавшись, о чем подумал Мерлин, – у нее выключен телефон.  
– Она искупила свою вину. Но какой ценой…  
***  
Мерлин проснулся в объятиях Артура. Вчера они внезапно отрубились, вымотанные разговором и открытием о поступке Морганы. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что для них все мучения закончены и впереди долгая бессмертная жизнь рука об руку.  
Артур еще несколько раз давал ему подзатыльников и давил на то, что как бы Мерлин вернулся, если бы не Моргана. Но Мерлин предпочитал сворачивать эту тему, не доводя до скандала. Он и сам не знал, а может, просто стер себе эти воспоминания. Ведь если бы не Артур, Мерлин так и не вспомнил бы про сделку с демоном, о которой не помогла вспомнить и магия Килгарры.  
– С добрым утром, – прохрипел Артур, прижался сзади и поцеловал Мерлина за ухом, прерывая тем самым его невеселые думы.  
– С добрым, – чуть сжав его ладонь на своем животе, откликнулся Мерлин.  
– Хватит думать. Все хорошо, мы вместе, – заметил Артур, – мне жаль Моргану, очень жаль, и я безмерно ей благодарен за поступок, что она совершила ради нас.  
Мерлин знал, что Артур прав, но не мог перестать это обдумывать.  
– Я стараюсь свыкнуться с мыслью, что она умерла тогда, во времена Камелота и не возрождалась вновь, – сказал Артур, – постарайся это сделать и ты.  
– Ты простил ее? – тихо спросил Мерлин.  
– Да. Хоть это было и сложно сделать, но простил. После этого поступка точно.  
Мерлин обнял Артура и еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Моргану. Она их когда-то разлучила, она их и воссоединила.  
Артур был рядом, а больше ничего для счастья Мерлину и не нужно.

_Конец_


End file.
